


Good Morning

by skittle479



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning showers can be very wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Your alarm goes off, it’s still early. You roll over and fling your arm over to the other side of the bed. But it’s empty. You open your eyes and see the bathroom door ajar. You could hit snooze, but now you’re awake and the huge bed is feeling empty when you’re in it alone. You may as well get up and get ready for work.

You head to the bathroom and open the door to hear the shower start. You smile, a mischievous grin spreads across your face as you notice Barba’s very fine ass disappear behind the shower curtain. Silently, you slip off the clothes you’ve been wearing and slide in behind him. He is expecting you. You look up at his wet face and watch a drop of water drip from his hair, slide down his unshaven jaw and fall onto his bare chest.

Your gaze is naturally drawn downwards, but before you can get any further, you feel your head being tilted up but his large hand.  His other hand finds it’s way to your hip, holding you just slightly away from his own naked form.

Rafael leans in, close, stopping just as the tip of his nose touches yours. He freezes and looks into your eyes as a grin spreads across his face.  It is too much to resist. You raise yourself up onto tiptoes allowing your lips to meet his. You kiss, gently, opening your mouth to allow his tongue to enter yours. He explores your mouth, starting slowly, but with each movement he grows more hungry, more pressured.

You allow yourself to reach up and run your fingers through his hair, which is now soaked from the falling water.  It’s hard to see his face because of the steam. Suddenly he pulls his mouth away. Rafael grabs you firmly at the waist and pins you to the wall. Without warning you feel the full thrust of his hips against yours. You let a moan escape your lips, excited by the increasing swelling of Rafael’s erection and the pressure of his lips, which have found your neck.

He grinds against you slowly while your hands explore his shoulders, moving to his chest, down his torso. Before you can reach his hips, Barba moves again, removing the pressure from your body. Suddenly it’s cold without him and his body is blocking the flow of hot water. You move forwards, but Rafael stops you. You let out a frustrated sigh, but this seems to please him.

He puts an arm around you and spins you around, pulling you right up against him. One hand moves up to your breast, cupping it he applies pressure. You can feel him breathing heavily into your ear. His other hand moves from your waist, gently across your abdomen and finds it’s way downwards.  He moves his hands to your thigh, first on the outside, then moves inwards. He pushes his whole hand between your thighs and pulls your legs apart very slightly. Then he moves upwards again, using his long fingers to slowly separates your labia. He runs his fingers backwards and forwards over your clitoris in a slow rhythmic motion.

You can feel an urgency rising inside your chest, you want more, you want to feel him inside you, deeper. But you realise that he isn’t ready for this. Slightly ashamed that Rafael hasn’t reached his full potential, you reach backwards, finding his penis, you grip the shaft firmly and start moving it up and down, matching your movements with his.

Finally you know he is ready for you. You turn again, this time you don’t need guidance. Your back is against the wall again. Rafael lifts one of your legs up, flexing your hip and bending your knee so that it curves around his hip and with one swift, fluid familiar motion, his whole length is inside you. You let out gasp of pure ecstasy.

Now it’s all you can do to remain on your tip toes on one leg, Rafael’s height working as a lever, his thrusting hips lifting you with each push. You move together, slowly and shallow at first, but with each impaling motion both your needs grow and before you realise it, you have one arm around his neck, the other tightly gripping the shower rail and Rafael is penetrating you, the tip of his penis kissing the lip of your cervix. You look into each others eyes and your lips find each others. You bite down on his lower lip, firmly but not enough to cause pain.

This is the trigger you have both been waiting for, you climax together, you breathe moans of delight and orgasm into each other. Rafael’s erection softens and you can feel his ejaculate running down your thigh. He withdraws himself from inside you but pushes his slight protruding belly up against you. Both your feet are now back on the slippery shower floor but your legs feel like jelly. Your mouths are still inches apart, your foreheads touching. Rafael is the first to get his breath back. He smiles and whispers “good morning.”

It’s the first time either of you have spoken this morning.


End file.
